Healing hearts of misery
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Takes place during and after the movie.
1. Default Chapter

Title:Healing Hearts of Misery  
Rating:T or Pg-13 for suggestive themes and slight drug refrence.  
Sumary:A different take on the movie and a second movie based mostly on Mirage.  
Author note:This scene takes place in the chamber room right after Mr. Incrdible captures Mirage she's a small but great character.  
Author:Tearofthesungirl

Genre:Romance/Action adventure

Disclaimer:I don't own the Incredibles or Mirage.  
Author note 2: My first incrdific all songs are from Anna Nalicks CD wreck of the day I don't own them.

Chapter One  
Forever Love

MIRAGE'S POV.

I was standing watching Syndrome square off with Mr.Incredible.  
Syndrome turned to walk away and I caught the look in Mr.Incredibles eyes.  
At first reaction I shoved Syndrome out of the way and was swept into Mr.Incredibles arms.  
He was squeezing me tight it hurt but I wasn't thinking of my life.  
I looked over my shoulder at Syndrome.  
"Let me go"Mr.Incredible said.  
"Or what?"Syndrome challeneged.  
I couldn't believe what was happening he didn't seem to care.  
"I'll crush her"Mr.Incredible said squeezing tighter my heart was pounding it wasn't the only one.  
"That seems a little dark for you"Syndrome said.  
He was taunting him I was still shocked but he didn't know my secret or he wouldn't do it.  
"It'll be easy like breaking a toothpick.  
"Show me"This was a real shock he actually told Mr.Incredible to kill me.  
Mr.Incredible dropped me when I hit I heard it stop.  
The heartbeat stopped and I was alone looking up at Syndrome who showed no emotion.

On the ground with my world upside down I got a vision of your face and I must get out for so many memories we've yet to make

God don't send to me your angels I just wanna hear you say again  
Forever love say you'll love digame digame tell me so I can hold you with my soul and if I go I'll know

Syndrome smiled as I slowly got up and he picked on Mr.Incredible.  
I loved his smile.

When you smile with those eyes baby it's like a finger on my heart

Later I was sitting looking at the papers in my hands I was supposed to be working but I couldn't concentrate.  
Syndrome was looking at his rocket.  
I couldn't believe he risked my life I thought I meant something to him.  
I knew he didn't love me I was just a play toy.  
Nobody knew about it that was how he wanted it.  
We had dinner sometimes together sometimes he bought me stuff or kissed me.  
Mostly it was just casual sex once a month to relive stress but that was it.  
I had a secret two actually one I was in love with the dreaded Syndrome.  
He didn't love me and I knew it now.  
"He's not weak you know"I said.  
"What?Oh hey"  
"Valuing life is not weak and disregarding it is not stregnth.  
"Hey I called his bluff sweetheart I knew he wouldn't have him in it to actually"  
He spun me around and leaned in like he wanted to kiss me I wanted to kiss him but I was too mad.

And your lips next to mine make me think that maybe heavens where you are

"Next time you gamble bet your own life"I said shoving his papers at him.  
I wasn't talking about my life.

God don't send to me your angels I just wanna hear you say again forever love say you'll love digame digame  
Tell me so I can hold you with my sould and if I go I'll know

I was walking out the door when he grabbed my arm.  
"What"  
"I was pregnant until Mr.Incredible got me"I spat.  
"Was it mine"  
"Who's else could it be"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"He was getting mad I could tell.  
"I..."I was cut off when he began choking me my feet kicking in the air.  
"I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW"  
"Sc...scared.."I managed.  
"Of what?"He set me down so I could breathe easier but still had a tight hold on my neck.  
"I was going to tell you but then you killed his kids I panicked I didn't want to lose it because you hated kids"  
"I didn't know and I wouldn't have killed it"  
"How was I supposed to know that"  
"How long?"He asked gritting his teeth.  
"Two weeks"  
He looked really mad I thought for sure he would kill me but I didn't care.  
"No body asked you to push me out of the way"He said matter of factly.  
"Are you so insensitive?do you really have no idea why I did?"I asked.  
He just looked at me.  
"I loved you"I said surprised as smart as he was he didn't know.  
Once more he lifted me up and I was cut short of air.  
"LIAR YOU WERE IN ON IT WITH HIM TO SEE IF I WOULD FALL FOR IT"  
"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR BETRAYING ME!"He said mencaingly.  
"Go ahead"I said.  
He dropped me.  
"No...I...I'm sorry"With that he spun on his heels and walked away.  
Betray him I should I now I know how Mr.Incredible must feel losing his family my baby was gone too.  
If I helped him Syndrome would be mad but I could handle him I couldn't handle the emptiness I felt now.  
I stood debating I notice on the monitors Mr.Incredibles family.  
They were alive I had to help him so I did.  
Now less than seven hours after helping the family I stood in the movie room.  
Watching on big screen a reporter had been following Syndrome.  
He didn't know it.  
"You took my future I'm just repaying the favour..."I knew what he was talking about.  
Our baby Mr. Incredible didn't know it wasn't his fault.  
Then I looked up in horror in time to see Syndrome being sucked into the plane propelors and die.  
It was my fault I told him about the baby so he thought he had to get me one.  
It was my fault I told him to bet his own life he did he died.  
It was my fault.

That's it for chapter one R&R Chapter two is to follow takes place AFTER the movie.  
Song is Forever Love( Digame) by Anna Nalick from her CD wreck of the day I don't own it she does.


	2. Babysitting blues

AN:I would like to say that I know Mirage was probably in pain in the last chapter but I've never been pregnant so I have no idea what it's like to lose a baby.  
AN2: I'm not going to the end of the movie just then end of the plane crash the three months later thing at the end has not happened in my story.

CHAPTER TWO.  
Babysitting Blues.  
Viewers POV.

It had been three days since Syndrome died and the Incredibles saved the day.  
Mr and Mrs Parr/Incredible were at a confrence for the week while Violet and Dash were at camp.  
Mirage was babysitting Jack-Jack her and the family had been getting along.  
They were at the park she was pushing Jack Jack on the baby swings she loved babysitting him.  
Mr.Incredible had apologised over and over for her baby but it was a memory now.  
Other mothers would comment on Jack Jack being adorable it stung a bit to say she was only the babysitter.  
What she didn't know was watching from behind a tree stood and old friend watching catching every sad look.  
Syndrom smiled as she pushed Jack and he giggled.  
He had forgotten how beautiful she was yeah he had seen her three days ago but when Mr.Incredible was found he forgot her.  
She had on blue jeans and a black short sleeved turtle neck her hair was in a long braid and she had on black boots.  
He had never seen her hair back or her in jeans and dressed so casual she fit right in with everyone else.  
It was now or never he slowly walked up behind her and Jack Jack having no idea what to say.  
Mirage was smiling still pushing Jack Jack she thought she felt eyes on her but shrugged it off.  
"Hey Sweetheart"she knew what voice and a chill ran down her spine she froze in shock he was dead wasn't he.  
"Mirage you ok?"He asked.  
Slowly she turned around when she saw him she jumped to stop Jack Jacks swing.  
She quickly began fumbling with shaky hands on the seatbelt which held the baby in.  
"Please don't run away"Syndrome stepped up close and took her hands gently.  
She whimpered and jerked her hands out of his going back to trying to free Jack Jack "I just need some help please"  
"NO!I won't let you hurt this family again"She said stubornly as she finally pulled Jack Jack from the swing.  
She turned and he stood in front of her she looked at what he was wearing.  
Camoflaouge pants whith a gray sweatshirt his red hair was in a ponytail and he lost the mask "I don't want the family but I'm hurt pretty...pretty bad please"  
"I can't" she said pushing past him to quickly walk away.  
"Rage please"She stopped and stood with her back to him.  
"My car's this way"She sighed.  
She dropped her head and continued walking with Syndrome behind her cursing herself for helping him and being so weak.  
She put Jack Jack in his car seat she had bought espeacially for when she babysat him.  
"Let's go"She said getting in her car.  
"Uh...if it makes you feel better I'll ride in the back"He offered.  
"No I don't think so"She starting the car.  
They rode in silence except for a coo from Jack Jack now and then.  
They pulled up to a small house it was white whith dark blue shudders and a dark blue door.  
It had a small walk with flowers planted a long side to the door Syndrome could see she also had a small fenced in back yard.  
"Nice house"he said.  
"Thanks I bought it from a friend with some money I had saved"  
She opened the door to her small house it was nice inside.  
Small but nice a kitchen.living room,bathroom and two bed rooms perfect for her.  
"I'll just put Jack to bed and be out have a seat"She said she hadn't looked at him once.  
She returned about ten minutes later to find Syndrom looking out her living room window.  
"So why did you come here?to me after..."She trailed off as she sat on her couch.  
"I told you I'm hurt I think I'm infected and I know you could and I hoped you would help"He said standing looking down at her.  
"What's wrong?"She asked she wanted him to leave.  
"I got caught in the plane"  
"I know"She interrupted.  
"My back got cut"  
"Let me see"she said still not making eye contact.  
He turned his back to her and lifted his sweatshirt to reveal a long deep gash.  
"Oh my..."she felt tears well up in her eyes but fought them back as she slowly stood and moved closer.  
"Is it bad?"He asked.  
"You need a doctor"She stated.  
"No they'll ask what happened what will I say?"He said turning to face her.  
"You...you have to go anyway"  
"What"  
"I'm sorry I just I can't do this I can't help you anymore"She said softly.  
"Rage"  
"Don't call me that"  
"I'm sorry I let that all happen but I need your help"  
He took a step quickly towards her.  
She quickly stepped back tripping and falling back onto the couch where she struggled to sit up and look up at him like a small bird confronted by a cat.  
"Are you scared of me?"He asked looking amused she was never scared of him.  
"No"She said standing in front of him wondering where she found the stregnth too.  
"Tell me do the Incredibles know your past"  
She stood motionless.  
"Would they let their baby stay with you if they knew"  
Still nothing.  
"You love that baby it would break you to lose him too"  
"You wouldn't"She challenged.  
"I would...what would they think if they knew when I found you you were high to many ways to count selling your body just to make ends meet in some whore house"  
"Don't"  
"You only worked for me AFTER you began rambling about space and I realized how smart you REALLY are"He gave an evil smile.  
"FINE!you can stay with me JUST FOR A FEW NIGHTS"  
"Thank you sweetheart"He said smilling again.  
She was so angry she stormed to her room throwing herself on the bed she began to cry.  
She hated him hated him hated him...didn't she?  
Mirage soon drifted off to sleep.  
Syndrome waited and when she didn't come back he decided to check on her.  
Slowly he opened the door to her room peeking inside.  
Looking in he saw she was asleep stepping close he once more was reminded of how beautiful she was.  
He also noticed the lines down her cheeks and could tell she cried herself to sleep.  
He felt bad the things he said were cruel even if they were true he had no right to blackmail her in such away.  
He was standing watching her when he heard the small cries coming from Jack Jack.  
Deciding to let her sleep he walked to the babies room.  
Mirage woke up to hear Jack crying slowly she remembered Syndrome and wiping her eyes she stood.  
She heard Syndrome talking to Jack Jack and panicked.  
Running she through the door open to Jack's room.  
Syndrome turned to face her he had Jack Jack in his arms.  
She rushed over quickly snatching the baby back.  
"What are you doing?"he asked.  
"I..I bet he needs his diaped changed why don't you go order out dinner"  
"o...ok"  
Mirage turned her back to him as she held Jack jack close.  
"Are you ever going to trust me again?"Syndrome asked.  
She still didn't turn around or reply just stood holding Jack Jack fighting back the tears in her eyes.  
Syndrome watched her for a bit then turned and went to order food.  
As soon as she realised he was gone she set Jack Jack in his crib the putting her hands on the bars slid down it in tears.  
Once sitting on the floor by the crib she cried freely. 


	3. Diamonds

CHAPTER THREE DIAMONDS Viewers POV 

Mirage walked into her kitchen Syndrome was sitting at her table.  
Food was in plastic bags in front of him.  
"I got Chinese I know that's your favorite"He said standing up.  
"Sounds good"She said softly.  
"Were you crying?"He asked seeming concerned.  
He walked over to her to attempt to comfort her he put his hand on her cheek.  
"Please"She quickly moved her head.  
"Don't I'm fine"She said faking a smile.  
"You know I was devastated when I found out you let the incredibles go"He said softly.  
"Yeah well...I was betrayed too"she said looking him in the eye.  
"You know it's almost like I lost a treasure a...diamond you were the diamond I lost you"  
"Yeah well it was your own fault and when I thought you died I was somewhat relieved I'm better off alone"

you say you fell while holding diamonds in your hands.  
It's your fault for running holding diamonds I said.  
And I offer no sympathy for that I hear that it was you who died alone.  
And I offer no sympathy for that better off I sparkle on my own And someday love will find me in the rough someday love will finally be enough.

"someday someone else will love me back"She spat to mad to think about what she was saying.  
"Do you remember the time you ran away?"He asked.  
"That was a year ago but I remember"She said slowly relaxing with a small smile.  
"I didn't tell you it was an island...You walked around the island three times"  
"I ended up coming back to you so mad that was the first time we..."She trailed off.  
"I know now I should have went after you after Mr.Incredible hurt you"

turned around three times and wound up at you door.  
Now you say you know all you did not know before.  
And I offer no sympathy for that better off I sparkle on my own.  
And someday love will find me in the rough someday love will finally be enough.

"I left you a letter before I went to take Jack Jack Parr"Syndrome said.  
"I got it I threw it away"  
"You were different almost crazy after the baby"  
"I was trying to drive you away"

I got your love letters I threw them all away I hear you think that I'm crazy.  
I'm driving 95 and I'm driving you away and I shine a little more lately.

"I know why I deserved it"  
"yes you did"  
"did you really love me?"He asked looking at her.  
"Yes I did"  
"Why"  
"I...I don't know"She finally said.  
"Oh...well lets eat shall we"  
"Yeah I'll get plates"She said walking past to get some plates down from the cupboards.  
"So Uhm I've been meaning to ask you something..."Syndrome said sitting down.  
"what"  
"Do you have a Boyfriend I should worry about 'cause I'd hate to be beaten up for being here"  
"No I don't"  
"oh ok"  
There's still hope for me he thought.  
"let's bandage your back before we eat...I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep earlier"She said changing the subject.  
"OK"  
She went to her bathroom and soon returned.  
"I still say you need a REAL doctor not some girl who wanted to be a doctor when she was 16"  
"Yeah but that girl happens to be brilliant and know enough to save me"Syndrome said taking off his sweatshirt.  
It was a little wierd for them both having him taking off his shirt in front of her.  
She glanced up and once more fought the tears in her eyes he was hurt pretty bad it was her fault.  
"I...don't think it's infected"She said softly.  
"Oh...that's good"  
"This might sting a little"She said pouring something "OW what is that?"Syndrome asked wincing as she pressed a cloth with a burning liquid on it against his back.  
"Iodine"  
"It burns"  
"I know but it'll prevent and infection and that'll hurt twice as much"  
She finished cleaning the wound then wrapped it.  
"Let's eat"She said wiping a tear quickly before Syndrome noticed.  
"Thank you"He muttered slipping on his shirt.  
"You're welcome"  
She closed her first aid kit while Syndrome set out the food.  
They mostly ate in silence till Jack Jack began to cry.  
"I'll be back"Mirage said quickly standing when she heard the babys cries.  
She soon returned with the baby in her arms.  
Sitting back down with the tiny baby in her lap he was still being fussy but had quit crying.  
"Can you hold him...for a minute?"she asked looking at Syndrome.  
"Yeah sure"  
Still not sure she trusted him she slowly handed Jack Jack to Syndrome.  
Once she was sure Syndrome wasn't going to drop Jack Jack she went to a bag on the counter.  
Getting out a jar of baby food and a small spoon she went back over to take Jack Jack.  
She opened the jar and put a bib on Jack Jack.  
She was actually very good at being motherly.  
When she was trying to balance Jack Jack in one arm and eat while feeding him Syndrome decided to help.  
"I can feed him if you want so you can eat"  
Mirage looked at him before giving a slight nod and handing him Jack Jack.  
She watched him closely for a bit but relaxed and began to eat not really paying attention.  
"I kind of like this..."He said breaking the silence.  
"Like what?"she asked sipping her drink and looking up.  
"this...you me a house...a baby"  
Being in sheer shock Mirage quickly looked up.  
"I think it's past Jack Jacks bedtime"She said standing up and taking the baby from his arms.  
Syndrome handed her Jack Jack and watched her walk away.  
She was in the room Jack Jack was being kept in for about fifteen minutes.  
"I'm sorry I said the wrong thing a bit ago"Syndrome said when she came out.  
"Just surprised me that's all"She said softly.  
She walked over to pick up some of Jack Jacks toys that were on the floor.  
Syndrome was sitting on her couch.  
"I've got something to tell you"He said suddenly.  
"Ok what is it?"she asked sitting on the floor looking up at him.  
"That night in the prison chamber...I...I've never been so scared in my entire life"  
"You should have been in my shoes"She said coldly not wanting to remember.  
"I thought I was going to lose you you were my"  
"I was your toy that was it and you don't have to lie for my sake"She cut in as she began picking up the rest of the toys.  
"I'm not lying"He said getting on the floor to help her pick up more toys "Then why didn't you help me,save me ,save...the baby?"she asked tears forming once more in her eyes.  
"I didn't know about the baby and I didn't know how to help you"  
She didn't answer just kept picking up the toys.  
"Look at me...please?"He asked.  
She ignored him so he got on his knees and walked to her.  
Not noticing the small toy car on the floor when he kneeled on it causing him to fall forward.  
Knocking Mirage down with him and falling ontop of her.  
AN:Aaaaahhhhhh the dreaded cliff hanger lol R&R

AN2: song is in the rough by Ana Nalick from her cd Wreck of the day.


	4. A warning

CHAPTER FOUR.  
A WARNING.  
VIEWERS POV

Syndrome fell forward after slipping on the toy car.  
Mirage put her hands up in an effort to stop him.  
With his weight however her attempt was fruitless.  
He fell forward knocking her down and landing on top of her his hands holding hers.  
Both of them recovering slowly from the shock.  
Syndrome was the first to recover he looked down at Mirage who was staring up at him.  
Slowly without even realising it he leaned in closer.  
Mirage didn't move or speak so he took that as a sign to lean closer.  
Finally they kissed.  
It was quick almost like he was testing her.  
He only kissed her about five seconds.  
Pulling back slowly.  
She looked up at him still in shock.  
No longer realising things were different he kissed her again.  
This time she kissed back she couldn't help it.  
Still holding hands him still on top of her in the middle of her living room floor.  
A million thoughts ran through her head.  
"This is wrong you're over him please girl don't go there again"One vioce cried in her head.  
"You love him it's ok and besides this all feel so good..."Another argued.  
Finally she decided she cold start a fight later.

I've tripped again and things are starting to get interesting Don't give me chioces 'cause I can't decide my mind is soaked in words I've come to terms with my insecurities and purities no friends of mine  
And dreaming doesn't do no good 'cause I don't wanna lie that I'm okay and I'm alright I'd rather take it and forget it consider this a wanring cause I'll start another fight and you'll say it's all alright I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you baby so lay your hands over me and feel what you only see but don't bother me wasting your time if your trying to change me

Mirage was lost her world was spinning.  
Syndrome who was still kissing her and getting more assured and passionate by the second started running his fingers in her hair.  
Her hands were on his shoulders and she was kissing back.  
Suddenly the phone rang and Mirage came crashing back to reality.  
Realising what she was doing she was immediately upset she promised herself this wouldn't happen again.  
Whimpering she sat up pushing Syndrome off her she stood and went to the phone.  
"Hello?"She answered the phone almost irritabely.  
"Oh hi Mrs.Parr.Yes he's fine an angel no problems ok that's fine no problem you're welcome by"She hung up and sat on the couch.  
"Who was that?"Syndrome asked sounding dumb.  
"Mrs.Parr Jack Jack is staying another day he goes home tomorrow instead of tonight"She said staring blankly ahead.  
Her head was begining to hurt.  
Leaning forward a bit putting her elbows on her knees putting her hands in her hair and pulling it back.  
"Mirage?You ok?"Syndrome asked.  
She looked up he looked so cool like nothing happened.

You're kinda cool but I know better than to break the rules of messing with a lesson that I'll never learn I'll go from bad to wose and later back to better but I'll never better bridges that I'm bent to burn  
And dreaming doesn't do not good 'cause I don't wanna lie that I'm okay and I'm allright I'd rather take it and forget it consider this a warning 'cause I'll start another fight and you'll say it's all alright I'll wait for the day when you find that I'm too much for you baby so lay your hands over me and feel what what you only see but don't bother me wasting your time if your trying to change me  
This is a warning

"No I'm not ok this wasn't supposed to happen"She said gritting her teeth.  
"I'm sorry if I did something wrong"He said moving closer.  
"You're not sorry"She said.  
"Just tell me what did I do?"He asked truly not knowing why she was so upset.  
"Everything"She cried standing and once more quickly retreating to her bedroom.  
Syndrome ran and caught her in the hallway grabbing her arm and spinning her around.  
"Mirage please just tell me what is wrong"  
"YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!"She yelled.  
"Why"  
"Because you think I don't know what your doing you are using me to get to that baby"She said pointing to the room Jack Jack was in.  
"No I'm not"  
"And what was that in the living room?That was the worse thing you could have done"  
"Hey you didn't exactly protest and push me off"He argued.  
"Well I...I..."She was at a loss for words.  
"That's what this is about you're so upset that I bet your life you won't let another man near you"  
Mirage didn't say anything.  
"You loved me from what I realised in the living room you still do but you're to stubborn to believe I love you too because your blinded by your own predjudice"He roared.  
"You're hurting me"She whimpered as his grip on her arm tightened.  
"You're hurting yourself on the inside why should the oustide be different?"He asked not even loosening his grip.  
Tears started welling up in her eyes not only was her heart breaking her wrist was really starting to hurt.  
Just when she thought the torment would never end Syndrome yelped and let go of her.  
When Syndrome moved she looked behind her too see a ball of flames which used to be Jack Jack.  
Screaming she quickly began trying to fan the baby Mrs.Parr warned her but seeing and hearing were different things.  
"JACK JACK! BABY HANG ON I'LL HELP YOU!"She screamed.  
While she was screaming Syndrome walked into her kitchen and got a glass of water.  
Returning he splashed it on the baby who giggled and clapped while smoking.  
Mirage who was neeling in front of the baby sat wondering why she didn't think of that.  
"Thank you"she said softly while picking up Jack Jack.  
Syndrome gave a nod as he walked to the kitchen to put the cup back.  
Mirage took Jack Jacks soaked and smouldered clothes off him and put on clean ones.  
Then she put his shoes on and went outside Syndrome watched her in the yard he looked at the clock 5:00pm.  
Syndrome watched her play with the baby for about five minutes before going outside as well.  
Mirage was sitting in the grass watching Jack Jack crawl around.  
Syndrome sat next to her.  
"Is..your arm ok?"He asked reffering to the one he had held her captive by.  
"I'm fine"she said never taking her eyes off Jack Jack.  
Syndrome looked he could see a buise was already forming on her wrist it had to hurt.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you"He said softly.  
"I know you didn't"She said looking at him.  
"I don't know why but when I'm with you I get so frustrated and I lash out"  
"I know the same thing happens to me I guess it's a sign we should stay away from each other"  
Syndrome hated to admit it but she was right no matter how much he loved her he would evetually hurt her again.  
"I know you don't mean to but...you do hurt me and you will hurt me again"She said.  
Syndrome just nodded his head.  
Mirage looked from Syndrome over to Jack Jack who was crawling over toward her garden hose.  
"No no baby"She giggled standing and walking to pick him up and playfully toss him in the air.  
Syndrome just sat and watched she was so beautiful and she was so good with Jack Jack it made him think of what she'd be like if there baby was alive.  
When mirage came back she sat down next to him smiling as she tickled Jack Jack.  
Finally she quit and let Jack Jack crawl around some more.  
"What's wrong?"She asked looking at him with bright eyes.  
"Nothing just thinking"  
"About what?Must be important"She said moving closer.  
"Not really"  
Mirage shrugged and went back to watching Jack Jack.  
"What time are the Parrs coming for him"Syndrome asked.  
"10:00am"Mirage replied.  
"I'll leave at 9 then so they don't know I was here"  
"Thank you...for no telling them about...my past"She said softly.  
"You're welcome I see how you are with baby Parr and I know you love him I couldn't do anything to take that away...not again"  
"Yeah I do love him but then he's a baby what's not to love"  
"He's lucky"Syndrome said moving closer to her to put his right hand on her left one.  
"Why's that?"She asked looking at him in curiosity.  
"He has your love he's lucky"He said looking in her bright eyes.  
Mirage was so shocked she took a shuddering breath something in his eyes was different.  
"I...You don't know what your saying"Mirage stuttered.  
"He has the only thing I've always wanted and still denied"Syndroem said leaning closer.  
"Syndrome"  
"And now here I sit so close to getting what I want and you alone can decide my fate"  
"I..."She was still stuttering.  
"One word is all it takes if you deny me what I want I shall drop it foerver"closer still.  
"What do you want?"She asked softly.  
"Your love"He said even closer.  
"You have it"She said softly and bravely.  
Then she kissed him she couldn't help herself she felt like she was drowning.  
Even as tears rolled softly down her cheeks she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.  
Slowly Syndrome broke the kiss to look at her.  
"Don't cry"he said softly whiping a tear and kissing her again.  
"Lets runaway"He said between kisses.  
"We'll runaway get married get a big house live in our own world and we'll have 6 kids"he continued.  
He noticed she stopped kissing back and quit.  
"What's wrong?"He asked.  
"I can't"  
"You can't what"  
"Be with you"She said pushing him away.  
"Oh please Mirage not this again"  
"No you don't seem to understand"  
"Understand what"  
"I love you but...it just won't work again"  
"Why"  
"Because..."She was interrupted when it started to rain.  
She was glad because now when the tears ran down her cheeks Syndrome didn't notcie.  
Running she picked up Jack Jack who was giggling and clapping happily.  
Once inside she changed Jack Jack again then set him on the living room floor to play.  
"I still don't get it"Syndrome said looking at Mirage.  
"You don't love people you own them and once you have me you'll just want something else I was just a toy to you and I won't be ever again"  
"You were never just a toy to me never I treated you as good as I could"  
"As good as you could?was that before or during your little gamble"  
"I was scared when he had you I was never so scared in all my life"  
"You should have been in my shoes"She said walking into the small kitchen,  
She was opening a pepsi when she felt his arms around her waist he was behind her.  
His arms around her waist his head on her shoulder.  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
"You were never a toy you came to me sweetheart if you remember"  
"You remember don't you you walked around the island three times before getting mad and coming to me"He taunted.  
Mirage stayed silent.  
"You were so mad I didn't tell you it was and island you were soaked from the rain her cheeks were red and you were crying"  
Mirage was half disgusted.  
"You hit me the only person ever brave enough to you were screaming and beating me I was actually shocked"  
She still didn't move but a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I actually didn't know what to do for you and so I grabbed you and kissed you"  
She remembered she was so in love with him she still was in love with him.  
Syndrome knew he was wearing her down and leaned in to kiss her neck.  
His hand moved slightly and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
Then Syndrome spun her around and kissed her without any warning.  
At first she gave a quick protest but then gave in wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Soon he had her backed against her kitchen counter.  
He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck he was about to kiss her again when they were interrupted.  
"ahem"a deep vioce coughed.  
They looked up standing there was Mr.Incredible,Mrs.Incredible who was holding a sleeping Jack Jack,Violet just stood in shock and Dash was standing looking half sick.  
Mirage looked down emberrased being caught by her employer making out like a sick love struck teenager with his worst enemy.  
"Mr.Parr I thought you were coming tomorrow"She said slipping out of Syndromes arms.  
"We came back early"Mrs.Parr said she was in shock too but Mr. Parr looked really mad.  
Mirage watched his right hand become a fist and he stepped past her to face Syndrome.  
"If you've hurt this lady or my baby..."He trailed off getting ready to punch.  
"NO DON'T!"Mirage said quickly running between the two men.  
Mr.Parr was surprised he looked down at he.  
She had dropped her head and when she looked up she had tears in her eyes.  
"Come on Helen we're leaving"He said in a low vioce.  
"Mr.Parr please try to understand"Mirage cried grabbing his arm and stumblign to keep up with him.  
He shrugged her lose.  
"DO you realise what you've done what he could've done to Jack jack"  
"Yes I'm sorry"She said sofrtly.  
"I just can't even begin to tell you how disapionted I am" Mr.Parr said as he an the family got in the car.  
"I swear nothing happened"She said softly.  
The car backed out the drive way and she stood in the rain with her arms around herself crying.  
"Mirage...come inside"Syndrome said softly placing a coat on her shoulders.  
She nodded and turned and slowly walked into her small house.  
Syndrome put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Can we talk...about us,our baby,what happened?"Syndrome asked.  
"Yes what do you want to know?"She looked up slowly.  
"How...how...long were you..."he trailed off.  
"Two weeks"She said softly.  
"Oh...boy,girl"  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You sure it's...gone"  
"Pretty sure...I didn't have a doctor tell me but...I'm not hungry anymore or sick"  
"It might still be alive thought right?"He asked hopefully.  
"I doubt it test results come in tomorrow"  
"What tests"  
"To see how bad the miscarriage was if I can still have kids"  
"Oh if you can do you want to"  
"What"  
"I just thought I love you maybe we can get married and we can try again"  
"I...I'd like that"She admitted.  
"ok...how did you know about the baby when it was only two weeks"  
"Period it was a week 3 days late I thought I had the flu went to the island doctor"  
"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out"  
"I thought I'd consider my options I decided to keep it then you tried to kill the Parr kids I was scared"  
"I understand then why you didn't"She smiled and he scooted closer to her on the couch.

THE NEXT DAY.  
6:00am.  
Mirage woke up to the phone ringing.  
She looked around and realised her and Syndrome fell asleep on the couch.  
She answered the phone.  
Syndrome listened.  
"yes hello doctor,uhhu yes, yes,and?no,no.ok yes thank you doctor"  
She hung up and stood still.  
Fearing the worse Syndrome came behind her.  
"it's ok it's ok"He whispered.  
"I can't get pregnant"She said softly.  
"shhhh"  
"Because I still am"She said smiling.  
He pulled away from her.  
"what how"  
"The doctor said sometimes sickness and appetite wears off and maybe he moved it not killed it"  
"this is great"  
"she wants to run tests next week make sure everything is ok come with me"  
"I will I'll be with you all the way I promise"he said resting his forehead against hers. 


End file.
